Pokeshipping week 2018!
by Reallifewriterwoman
Summary: It's that time again! Pokeshipping week! Everyday another story about ash and misty.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: Misty in Kalos

It was a warm, hot summer day in Kalos.

Ash, Pikachu, Clemont, Serena and Bonnie were just arriving in Shalour City. They came back to the city because of a special tournament in which Ash wanted to participate.

"I'm excited!" Ash yelled all gleeful.

"Pikachu!" His yellow friend yelled in excitement. Serena, Clemont and Bonnie all grinned.

They walked to the building where they could register. Behind the building there was the arena which was being prepared for the fights. Ash & co looked around. There were a lot of trainers walking around, but also some gymleaders from Kanto, Johto, Sinnoh, Unova and Kalos itself.

"Whoa..." Bonnie looked around. "Why are there so many gymleaders?"

"Let's ask them." Ash walked up to the front desk and looked at the man behind the desk. "Mister, I want to register for the competition."

"Sure. Sign here." The man put a form on the counter.

"Mister!" Clement also leaned onto the desk. "Why are there so many gymleaders?"

The man sighed. "Don't you know? This is a competition in which it's one trainer against one gymleader. Fun, right?"

Ash sighed. "Yes...but then I have to go against a gymleader? Do I get a badge-"

"You don't."

They turned around and saw a girl with orange hair in a side ponytail, a white t-shirt and blue shorts standing behind them. She was holding a blue bag and a psyduck was standing at her side.

"Misty!" Ash yelled in surprise.

His old friend grinned happily. Pikachu cried out and jumped into her arms.

"Pikachu, Ash!" Misty hugged Pikachu tightly. "I've missed you two so much! Especially my pika-pal!"

"Pikachupi!" Pikachu cried while hugging her back.

The others all looked confused at Misty. Clemont looked at Ash and asked him; "Who's this?"

Ash grinned. Misty released Pikachu and made a pose.

"Glad you asked!" Misty said. "My name is Misty Waterflower, the gymleader of Cerulean city in Kanto, the tomboyish mermaid and the most beautiful girl on the entire planet!"

"The most beautiful girl?!" Bonnie yelled.

"The gymleader of Cerulean city?!" Clement yelled.

"Tomboyish?" Serena asked.

"Yes!" Misty took a step forward with a smiled. "And this is my psyduck!"

Psyduck cocked his head. "Psy?"

"And you must be Serena, Bonnie and Clemont!"

Clemont almost jumped forward and grabbed Misty's hand. His eyes started to sparkle.

"I've read a lot about you! Is it true that you own a gyarados?!"

Misty laughed and said; "Yes! But it's pretty difficult to get a gyarados! Maybe if you train a magikarp..."

"You have a ponytail like me!" Bonnie jumped forward too and pushed her brother aside. Misty nodded at her.

"Yeah, I do..." Misty kneeled down in front of Bonnie. "But you look cuter with it!"

Bonnie blushed and her eyes started to sparkle. "Oh, I..."

"I thought that you said that you were the prettiest girl in the world."

Everyone went quiet and looked at Serena who glared at Misty. Misty kept her smile and stood up.

"You must be Serena."

Serena blushed, but looked away. "Y-yeah...I'm a Pokemon performer. Not that you would care...you're the prettiest girl in the world, so you must have no worries..."

Misty raised her eyebrows and looked with a questioning look at Ash and the others.

Ash put his hand on Serena's shoulder. "H-hey, no fighting...we're all friends here. Misty didn't mean it! She was...she is...is just being goofy!"

"Says the kid." Whispered Misty. Ash shot her a small glare.

Serena looked back at Misty. "W-well..." She nervously fidgeted with her thumbs. "Are you his girlfriend or not?"

"Who's girlfriend?"

"Ash's."

Misty became red and waved with her hands. "No, no, no, no, no, no way! I'm just a friend to him! There's nothing there!"

"Hm." Serena looked suspiciously at Misty.

Ash had enough and stepped between the two. "Okay, that's enough!" He turned back to the counter. "Mister, who am I going to battle?"

The guy sighed and pointed at Misty.

"Her. Now go to the waiting area. I have things to do."

Ash slowly turned to face Misty. He could see her nervously smiling at him as if she were to say that she wasn't planning on this. Serena, Clemont and Bonnie all looked at the two.

"So..." Ash grinned. "You're my opponent?"

Misty nodded. "Yes." She turned around and held her head high. "Don't even think about going easy on me!"

She stomped away with saying another word. Ash and Pikachu looked at each other and sighed heavily.

Today was going to be a long day...

* * *

A few hours passed before Ash was finally going to battle Misty. He had been waiting for a long time, but he finally got to take part. His friends were watching him from the stands while Ash and Misty were both standing on either side of the field.

"Alright!" The announcer stood in the middle of the field. "Today we have the water-type gymleader from Cerulean city, Misty Waterflower! And as her competitor we have the young trainer, who originates from Pallet Town, Ash Ketchum!"

Misty put her hands on her hips. She smirks as she looked at the field. There was ground, but also water. Just perfect for her Pokemon.

"You can defeat her, Ash!" Serena yelled as she jumped up.

Ash looked at his friend from the stands and gave her a thumbs-up. "Don't worry!" He yelled back.

Serena blushed and sat back down. Clemont pouted at her with a jealous look. Bonnie noticed it and chuckled a little.

"Alright! Let the battle begin!"

The announcer stepped off and the crowd started to cheer. Both Misty and Ash pulled their pokeballs out of their pockets.

Misty gave her pokeball a small kiss and then threw it onto the stage.

"Go my steady!"

Out of the red flash a Staryu appeared. It let out a 'hiyaa' and stroke a pose.

"Staryu, huh?" Ash raised his eyebrows. "You do know that this will be a three-on-three battle, right? Or didn't you read the form?"

"Shut it!" Misty yelled back with a blush. "Just show which one your gonna use! Because I know it's not Pikachu!"

Ash looked down at Pikachu who was standing at his side. "Sorry, Pikachu."

"Pikachu-pikachu-pika-pikachu-pikachuu!" Pikachu said as if it wanted to say 'that it was fine'.

Ash smiled and then threw his poke ball too.

"I choose you!"

Out of the pokeball a Talonflame, a fire-bird Pokemon, appeared. It screeched as it landed on the ground.

"A fire-Pokemon?!" Misty sighed and shook her head. "Really?"

"Don't think that you can win!" Ash yelled. "Talonflame, Steel wing!"

His Pokemon flew up and his wings started to glow white. It quickly flew towards Staryu.

"Staryu, use Light screen!" Misty yelled.

A blue field appeared in front of Staryu. Talonflame scratched with it's wings against it, but it had no effect.

"Talonflame, move back!" Ash yelled and his Pokemon quickly flew a little bit back. "Now, double team-flame charge!"

Misty grinned and put her hand forward. "Staryu, now use hydropump!"

Talonflame used his double team and multi versions of him appeared. Staryu spewed a big portion of water his way and it hit it's target. But before it could hit, Talonflame suddenly engulfed into flames and the water hit the flames and dissolved.

"W-what?!" Yelled Misty in surprise.

Ash grinned. "Now, razor wind!"

All of the copies of Talonflame disappeared and so did the flames. He screeched and his wings turned light-blue. He then flapped its wings and light crescent-shaped energy waves were flown towards Staryu.

"Staryu, dodge!"

Staryu listened to its master and tried to avoid the energy beams. But unfortunately it was hit and flown a few feet back.

"Staryu!" Misty yelled.

Staryu gathered itself and stood up again. Misty let out a deep breath and glared at Ash. "You haven't won yet!"

"I know, two more rounds!" Ash yelled back.

"What?! You can be so...Two more rounds until I kick your ass back to Pallet Town!" Misty yelled back at him.

"I'm on the other side of the field, you can't catch me!"

"Try me!"

"Can we please go back to the battle?!" The announcer screamed.

The two pouted, but went quiet. Clemont, Bonnie and Serena all sweat dropped. _Were these two always like this?_

"Staryu, Swift!" Yelled Misty.

"Talonflame, Brave bird!"

Staryu flew little shining stars towards Talonflame while Talonflame's body became surrounded in a light blue aura. It flew straight at its foe as it avoided the sharp, flying stars.

"Staryu...!"

"Too late!" Ash yelled.

Everyone watched as Talonflame slammed into Staryu. Staryu was knocked against the ground and was unconscious!

"Staryu!" Misty looked at her Pokemon, but it stayed unconscious. It was clear that this round was Ash his win.

"Staryu is unconscious! Ash Ketchum wins the battle!" The announcer screamed and the crowd started to cheer for him.

Clemont, Bonnie and Serena jumped up and clapped too.

"What a battle!" Clemont yelled. "Ash is on a completely different than us, right Serena?"

But Serena didn't answer. Instead she kept eyeing Misty as if she were a suspect.

"Serena?" Clemont asked.

Serena blinked and looked at him. "Huh? Oh, yeah, Ash did fine..."

Clemont put his hand on Serena's shoulder and smiled. "You aren't jealous of Misty or something, right? They're just friends."

Serena didn't answer again.

Clemont sighed and sat back down next to Bonnie. He leaned over to her and said; "Serena is acting weird..."

"I think she's jealous." Bonnie said. "But that's normal for a young woman. I mean, Misty looks cool while fighting and she and Ash seem pretty close..."

"If you say so..."

* * *

Meanwhile Misty called Staryu back. She told her Pokemon that it did a good job and then pulled her next poke ball out.

It was time for round two.

"Time for round two!" Yelled the announcer. "The trainer and gymleader will both pick a new Pokemon!"

Ash called his Talonflame back. He had the perfect Pokemon for the next battle against his best friend. He smiled with confidence and threw his pokeball onto the field.

"I choose you!"

Out of the red flash his strong Greninja appeared. Misty's eyes immediately sparkled when she saw the water-type Pokemon.

"It's so cute!" She yelled from the other side of the stage. "When, where and how did you caught that one?!"

Ash sighed. "Mist, not now..."

Greninja started to blush and covered it's face. Ash almost fell over.

"Greninja, not now!" Ash yelled with a flushed face. "Don't falter for her compliments!"

Greninja looked confused at its trainer as if wanted to ask why he shouldn't fall for her. Ash became even more flushed and grabbed his head out of frustration.

"Noooooo!" He yelled.

Misty cocked her head. What was wrong with him? Not that she had any interest...it was time to battle!

"Go my steady!"

Misty threw her pokeball onto the field. A red flash appeared bigger than Greninja and her Gyarados came out of it's pokeball.

"Whoa!" Bonnie jumped up and grabbed Clemont's arm. "That's a Gyarados!"

"I know! But Gyarados is very dangerous, I wonder how Ash will survive this battle..." Clemont sighed.

Serena shook her head. "It's not cute..."

"Things don't have to be cute to be affective!" Bonnie yelled.

"True!" Clemont said.

They looked at the two competitors. Ash didn't seem afraid at all, but he did seem impressed. So did Greninja.

Misty chuckled. "Well, do you think you can win now?!"

Ash grinned and pulled his cap backwards. "No! But you just made this very exciting! I'm ready!"

The bell went off and the second battle started.

"Greninja, Water shuriken!" Ash yelled.

Greninja jumped up and became covered in water. It then threw two water rings towards Gyrados.

"Gyarados, dive down!" Misty yelled.

Gyarados quickly dove underwater into the deep. The water rings of Greninja missed the target and hit the water instead. Greninja landed onto one of the rocks and looked around. It could not see Gyarados anymore.

"How deep is this water?!" Ash frowned and then looked at the water. He didn't see the big Pokemon anywhere...He looked back at Greninja and shouted; "Keep an eye on the water. Jump as soon as you see him!"

Greninja turned around and nodded towards Ash.

Misty smirked. Everything was going exactly to plan. He was becoming nervous.

"Gyarados, now, Hurricane!" Misty screamed.

All of a sudden a huge body of water came from underneath Greninja. It started to swirl around him and Gyarados came out of water underneath him, breaking a few rocks in its path.

Ash gasped. "Greninja, step back-"

"Ice beam!" Misty yelled.

Just as Greninja was about to jump up, Gyarados threw an ice-beam into the tornado. It immediately froze with Greninja trapped between the icy walls.

"Greninja!" Ash yelled, panicking.

"Gyarados, time to finish this!" Misty yelled in triumph. Gyarados roared as it looked back at his trainer. Serena, Bonnie and Clemont all covered their ears.

Ash stepped forward and clenched his hand. _He had to think quick. It would be bad if Gyarados were to execute its next move now..._

"Ready to lose?!" Misty grinned at Ash. "Because I'm ready to win!"

Ash chuckled. "Yeah, right...Greninja! Use cut!"

Out of Greninja's hands two white needles grew. He jumped up against the icy wall and tried to cut through it.

"Gyarados!" Misty put her hand forward. "Finish it with a Hyper beam!"

Gyarados roared and in its mouth a big energy ball appeared. Now Ash started to panic even more.

"Greninja!" Ash yelled.

Greninja tried his best to break through the ice, but it was to no avail.

Gyarados fired a giant hyper beam towards the frozen tornado. It broke through the ice and the shards flew everywhere. It then hit Greninja and burned him badly. Greninja then fell onto one of the rocks with a loud thud as Gyarados stopped firing.

Everyone was quiet. Ash stared in awe at Gyarados who let out another loud roar.

"G-Greninja is unconsious!" The announcer screamed. "Misty Waterflower wins the second round!"

The crowd started to cheer loudly. Misty jumped up and down in excitement.

"Good job, Gyarados! You're the best! I love, love, love you!" Misty yelled happily. Her Gyarados turned around and swam towards her. It then put his head against her and rubbed itself against Misty with a happy look.

Misty giggled. "Yeah, yeah, when we get back home I will treat you to some delicious poke-cookies!"

While she called him back into the pokeball, Ash was retreating his Greninja. He looked at the pokeball and whispered; "Good job...Don't worry, the next time we'll defeat her. Just don't ever reflect my feelings again..."

"Pikapi?"

Ash put his pokeball into his pocket and looked down at Pikachu.

"What is it? Do you want to battle too?"

"Pika!" Pikachu jumped onto his shoulder and nodded.

"Well, she won't use Gyarados anymore. So I guess it's save to assume that she might use something our size."

"Chyaaa!" Pikachu rubbed his head against Ash and Ash laughed.

"Okay, then I'll choose you!"

Misty looked at Pikachu stepped onto the field. She grabbed another pokeball from her pocket. "You are really sending Pikachu out? Then I guess I'll send out..."

Suddenly another red flash came out of her bag. It slowly formed into a certain yellow duck.

"Psyduck!"

Psyduck stood onto the field and stroke a pose. Misty grabbed her head and yelled; "Psyduck! Not now!"

"Psy..." Psyduck turned around to face Misty and gave her a thumbs-up. Misty slapped herself against her forehead.

Ash started to laugh loudly. "Haha, you really have a lot of luck today, Mist!"

"Don't call me that!" Misty yelled annoyed. "And don't think that I won't win with my Psyduck!"

Ash crossed his arms. "Misty, Misty, maybe you should surrender now. I already know that I shouldn't give him headaches. And one thundershock will send him flying! So, maybe you could forfeit?"

"Never in a million years!" Misty glared at Ash. "And if win this battle then I'll kick your ass for being so rude!"

"You're the one being rude!" Ash yelled.

"Okay, let the last round begin!" The announcer yelled, clearly done with their bickering.

"Great!" Misty put her hand forward. "Now, Psyduck, use..."

Suddenly the ground started to shake. Everyone fell down as a giant robot with two arms entered the arena. One of the arms grabbed Pikachu and the other grabbed Psyduck.

"Pikachu!" Ash yelled while keeping his head down.

The robot and earthquake stopped and loud laughter filled the theatre.

"Muwhahaha, prepare for trouble!"

"And make it double!"

Misty groaned. She somehow knew who these intruders were...

Jessie, James and Meowth out on top of the robot. They stroke some dumb pose as they started to say their motto.

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite all peoples within our nation!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light!"

"That's right!"

"Wobbuffet!"

Misty grimaced and stood up. "Are you done?"

"It's the little twerpette!" James said with a confused face.

"What is she doing here?" Mouth asked.

"Give me back my Psyduck!" Misty yelled.

Jessie pushed James aside and yelled back at her; "Don't give us orders, missy!"

"What orders?! I just want my Psyduck back! And aren't you a little bit too old to stalk Ash for his Pikachu? It feels like you have been doing the same stuff for over ten years!"

"Who are you calling old! I'm getting you for that!"

Jessie grabbed a remote from her pocket. She pushed onto a button and the arm of the robot pointed itself towards Misty. A giant beam came out of the robot's arm. It destroyed the ground under her feet and she fell into the water.

"Misty!" Ash yelled. He jumped from his stand and ran towards the water to dive in.

"Hold up!" Yelled James and Ash stopped. "She can swim, right?! What are you doing?!"

"She is not coming up!" Ash yelled back and he dove in anyway. It was ridiculously cold, but he had to bear it. He opened his eyes and looked through the water. He could barely see a thing. Hopefully he wouldn't be too late...

There she was!

Misty's leg was stuck under a rock. Ash quickly swam towards her. He saw that she was already unconscious. He put his hands on her shoulders and shook her, but of course there was no response. He then swam down to the rock and tried to lift it.

But to no avail.

He felt as if his lungs would burst. He could no longer keep the air in. But if he would swim back to the surface for air, then she would surely drown...

Suddenly he heard a loud splash and a figure swam towards him. It was Psyduck!

The little duck swam down with a fearful, but determined look. It swam towards the rock too. It tried to lift it, but couldn't do it on his own. Ash understood it and helped him. Together they managed to pull the rock up and drag Misty away from it.

Ash saw that her leg wasn't too badly damaged. It was probably just a sprained ankle, but not broken.

He grabbed Misty and swam, together with Psyduck, back up to the surface.

* * *

"Pfhaww!"

Ash spat out some water when he reached the surface. Psyduck did the same.

He saw that Clemont and Serena were battling team Rocket. Bonnie was holding Pikachu in her arms. The entire arena was being evacuated and the robot was already broken.

Ash shook his head. First he had to make sure that Misty was okay!

He pulled her onto the ground. He nervously shook her shoulders and yelled; "Misty! Come on, wake up!"

Misty didn't give him any response. Ash panicked. He put his head on her chest and could hear her heartbeat. He looked down at her and gulped. He knew that he had to save, even if it meant sacrificing his first kiss.

He shook his head, closed her nose and pushed his lips against hers.

Ash could feel the heat rising to his cheeks, but tried to focus. He pushed a breath of air into her lungs. Her chest rose up and Misty slowly opened her eyes. Ash was just about to push another breath of air into her lungs when Misty pushed him away.

"Ah!" She sat up and started to cough out some water. She could feel a throbbing pain in her foot. She stopped coughing and stared at Ash. Misty began to realize what he had done and began to blush heavily. "A-A-Ash, w-what were you..."

Ash suddenly wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. He buried his head into her neck and Misty could feel his hair tickling her skin.

"You're alive, thanks god!" Ash cried out. He pulled her even closer, ignoring the heat on his cheeks. Because wether or not he felt something towards her, he was just glad to have her alive in his arms.

"Ash..." Misty put her arms around him with a faint smile. She knew that he just saved her life...

"ASH!"

They stopped hugging and looked at the others. Serena, Bonnie and Clemont were still fighting team Rocket, but were slowing losing. This time Team Rocket had a few powerful Pokemon on their side; Seviper, Mimikyu, Mareanie and a Growlithe.

All of their friends Pokemon were out cold. Clemont's Luxray was out cold and Serena's Sylveon was almost out cold.

"We need to help them." Ash said. He helped Misty up. "Can you stand?"

Misty felt her painful leg and shook her head. "No..."

"Then lean on me." Ash put his arm underneath Misty's arms. He slowly walked to his friends.

"Ash, finally! Help us with the battle!" Clemont yelled and Bonnie nodded.

"Okay! Pikachu!" Ash yelled and Pikachu jumped to his side. Pikachu sparked as Seviper, Mimikyu, Mareanie and a Growlithe stood in front of him. Jessie, Meowth and James both laughed.

"How is Pikachu going to defeat our Pokemon?! It's one against three!"

"Psyduck!"

Psyduck jumped next to Pikachu. It had an angry look on his face and his eyes were glowing. Misty smirked a little.

"Now it's two against three!" Misty yelled.

Serena stepped next to her and Sylveon jumped next to Pikachu.

"Now it's three on three!" Serena yelled. She looked at Ash and Misty. "You guys wanna team up?!"

"Yeah!" Misty and Ash yelled in unison.

"Great!"

Jessie, James and Meowth all looked nervously. Jessie swallowed and waved with her hand.

"Don't think that you can defeat us that easily!" She yelled.

"I think we can!" Ash yelled. He put his free hand forward. "Pikachu, charge up!"

"Pikachu!" Pikachu's body started to glow and spark.

Serena smirked and pushed her hair back. Her eyes were lighting up. She made a pose and yelled, loudly; "Sylveon, Fairy wind!"

"Psyduck!" Yelled Misty as she made a nod with her head. "Use Psyshock!"

Psyduck released a big psychic beam from it's head and fired it towards the foe.

"Pikachu!" Yelled Ash. "Finish it with a Thunder!"

"Pikaaaachuuuu!"

A huge thunderbolt came from Pikachu's body. Together with the sparkling power of the Fairy wind and the mystery of the Psyshock, the thunderbolt hit Team Rocket and send them up into the air.

"Team Rocket is blasting off again!" Yelled Jessie, James and Meowth as they flew up into the air.

"Woobbuffett!" Wobbuffet yelled too.

They disappeared and left a sparkling star behind. Ash and his friends sighed in relief. Finally they were gone...

"We got them!" Serena hugged Sylveon proudly.

"We did great, right Misty...?"

Ash looked over at Misty and gasped when he saw how she slowly fell from his grasp onto the ground.

"Misty!" Ash immediately fell on his knees beside her and grabbed her. She was unconscious and breathing heavily.

"Psyduck!" Psyduck ran to it's trainer's side in a hurry and put his tiny hands on Misty's arm.

"Misty, Misty?!" Ash yelled in shock. "Wake up! Hey, Misty!"

"Pikachupi!"

* * *

 _Pikachu..._

 _Ash..._

She slowly opened her eyes.

Misty was laying in a white room in a white bed. It looked like she saw in the hospital. She slowly sat up and groaned.

Everything that happened was such a blur. The only thing she could remember what that Psyduck together with Pikachu and Sylveon defeated Team Rocket...and that Serena was happy...and then Ash said something...

She looked around. She saw Psyduck laying on the end of the bed, sleeping. Ash was next to the bed, sitting on a chair. He was sleeping soundly with Pikachu on his lap. He was holding her right hand.

Misty smiled with a blush. _Did he stay here all the time with her?_

She yawned and laid back down again. She was very tired all of a sudden...

She closed her eyes with a smile.

 _Everything was going to be alright._

* * *

The next time she woke up she was hungry.

Ash wasn't at her bedside anymore. Instead her sister Daisy was there! Psyduck was sitting on her lap.

"Good morning, little sis!" Daisy said all cheerful.

"Psyduck!" Psyduck jumped on the bed. Misty smiled, sat up and yawned. Her stomach rumbled. She gently patted Psyduck.

"I'm hungry."

Daisy rolled her eyes. "Is that, like, the first thing you say when you wake up?"

"Yesterday I woke up and said nothing."

"Yesterday you woke up?" Daisy smirked and giggled behind her hand. "Then...you did see your boyfriend?"

"He..." Misty became red. She remembered the kiss and looked away from Daisy. She muttered under her breath; "...he's not my boyfriend."

"Yeah, sure. You two known each other for so long...did you know that he stayed here all night? He even called me to get here...seriously, Misty, if you don't marry him then someone else will."

"Don't care. Serena can have him."

"Serena? You mean that girl who is in love with him?"

Misty turned back to face Daisy. "Yeah...what about her? She's pretty."

"So? I don't think Ash just falls for looks."

Misty grimaced. "Then you don't know Ash...he is still a boy. A stupid, freaking, idiotic, young boy."

"Then confess to him when he becomes a man."

Misty looked at Daisy as if she just told her something insane. "Are you crazy?! I don't...I mean...what if it's too late then?"

"Then confess to him when...when..." Daisy put her finger against her chin as if she were thinking. She then gasped and with a smile she looked at Misty. "Confess when you're both eighteen! You have time to think about it and by then Ash might be a Pokemon Master!"

"Fine. If it keeps you from pushing me."

"I'm not pushing you! Like, Misty, don't get all angry with me. I got here because I got worried."

Misty felt guilty and nodded silently. Daisy smiled softly at her and put her hand on Misty's hand.

"And as soon as you're feeling better then I'll drive you home, got it?!"

"Yes..." Misty smiled a little at her big sister. Even though they had no parents and her sister could be a pain in the butt, when she really needed someone then Daisy would come to her aid...if it was really serious and didn't involve gym activities.

* * *

 _Two days later_

"Well, I'm off!"

Misty got all better. She was standing at the car. Daisy was already in the drivers-seat, waiting for her to say goodbye to her friends.

"Pikachupi, pika, pikachu, pikachu!" Pikachu said while staring at Misty.

Misty laughed. She took a step forward and tickled Pikachu underneath his chin.

"I'll miss you too, Pikachu! Don't worry, I'll return for you!"

"Hey, this is my Pokemon!" Ash yelled and the rest laughed.

"Is it?!" Misty smirked and Ash gritted his teeth at her. She took a step closer to him and said; "Just kidding, I'll miss you too."

"Yeah, yeah..."

Misty noticed Ash blush and giggled. She took another step forward and looked closely at him. Ash looked away with a nervous blush.

"W-what is it?" The young trainer asked nervous.

"Well..." Misty smirked. "Thanks for saving me back there. I almost forgot to say that."

Ash looked back at her. His confidence came back and he put his hand on Misty's shoulder. "Don't mention it, Mist! I'll just expect you to pay me back one day!"

Misty glared at him. "You little..."

"Just kidding!"

The two of them laughed and the others smiled along. Misty then said goodbye to Clemont and Bonnie. She told them that she would spend more time with them next time. And that they both had a bright future in front of them. She then turned to Serena.

"H-hey..." Serena fiddled with her thumbs. "So, you're going?"

"Yep!" Misty smiled at her. "But the next time I'm back then we are going clothes shopping!"

"Shopping?!" Serena's eyes lit up. She clapped in her hands and gasped.

Misty nodded. "Yes! There are so many new clothes I need. And my friends aren't always in town...speaking of which...I'm going to confess to him."

"H-huh?" Serena stopped smiling. "B-but..."

"Don't worry. I'll do it when I'm eighteen. So, just take good care of him while I'm gone."

"Yeah, but what if I confess earlier?"

Misty raised her eyebrows. "T-then..." She sighed and scratched her head. "Do it in proper manner. I don't want Ash to feel bad, got it?!"

"Yes, got it!" Serena yelled and her friends all laughed in confusion. They had no idea what they were talking about.

"Good. Then I'll leave it to you! I'm off!"

Misty stepped in the car. She rolled her window and waved at them while they drove away.

"Goodbye!" Misty yelled.

"Bye-ye!" Yelled Bonnie.

"See ya!" Clemont yelled.

"We're going shopping next time, don't forget!" Serena yelled.

"Catch ya later!" Ash yelled.

"Pikachupi, pikachu!" Pikachu screamed.

They waved until the car was out of sight. Ash put his hand down and turned to his friends with a smile.

"Well...that was that..." He whispered.

"She gonna come back!" Serena said.

Everyone looked surprised at her. Serena smiled and gave Ash a thumbs-up.

"Because she is a pretty awesome girl!"

Ash smiled at Serena's comment. He slowly pulled his cap back and said, almost in a whisper;

"That she is."

* * *

 _8 years later_

"Congrats!"

Brock was hanging around Ash's neck as he clinked his glass against his. It was a big party at the Ketchum house.

"You are finally a Pokemon Master!" Brock yelled.

May and Dawn walked up to them. May put her hands on her hips and smiled.

"He's right! And you deserved it!"

"Pikachu!" Pikachu, who was on Dawn's head clapped in his arms.

"Thanks guys!" Ash grinned. "Couldn't have done it without you!"

"Yes, you could have!" Dawn yelled. "But, by the way, Misty needs to talk with you. She's outside in the garden, waiting for you!"

"Okay. Pikachu, stay on Dawn's head! Brock, hold my glass!"

Dawn's eyes went wide. "Wait, Pikachu is on my head?!"

Brock and May bursted out in laughter as the girl pulled a stubborn Pikachu from her head.

Ash grinned and he started to walk towards the door. He still couldn't believe it. He was finally a Pokemon Master! After years of training, hardships, people who believed in him, people who doubted him, he finally achieved his dream!

He quickly checked himself in the mirror. He was wearing a red jacket and a red cap on his head.

 _Wait, why was he checking his appearance?_

Ash quickly shook his head and walked out into the garden. There he saw Misty waiting for him. Her loose, orange hair was shining in the moonlight. He saw that the now eighteen year old was girl was staring at the stars.

"Hey, Mist!"

Misty turned around at Ash's voice. She smiled when he walked up to her.

"H-hi, Ash!" She looked up at him with a blush. The once young boy was now a lot taller than her. Not that it matter, because she was still stronger.

"Hey, you wanted to talk?" Ash asked.

"Yeah, I did..." Misty swallowed nervously. "But it's a bit embarrassing to ask..."

"Mist, I've known you for a lot of years. Nothing you do is embarrassing anymore."

"Yeah, right..."

Misty looked up into his warm brown eyes. She suddenly felt all her fear fade. This was something she had to ask him. If she didn't then she would never know...and she promised Daisy.

She swallowed as she asked the question she wanted to ask for years.

"Ash..."

"Yeah?" Ash his voice sounded warm and comforting.

"Ash, I know this might sound crazy...but I...I...I...!"

She opened her mouth and asked him the question. Ash's eyes went wide and he became flushed. When Misty was done she wanted to run back to the house, but Ash grabbed her hands. He looked deep into her eyes with a smirk.

"Misty...you are such an idiot."

"Huh?!" Misty stayed frozen on her spot.

Ash moved closer to her with his stupid smirk. The wet mud was sticking to his shoes. His breath was warm and Misty's heart jumped when she heard him whisper the answer softly into her ear.

 _~~~THE END_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 02: If Ash stayed dead in Pokemon the first movie

 _After all the pokemon had fought with their doublegangers and Mewto and_ _Mew were just shooting two big beams towards each other and while Misty and Brock were debating Ash jumped into the middle of the two fighting Pokemon._

 _"Pikachu!" Pikachu yelled, but it was too late. The trainer was hit by the two beams and turned into stone. His Pikachu ran to his side. He used thundershock to wake him up, but it didn't work. He started to cry and so did the other Pokemon._

 _"Ash!" Brock whispered._

 _Misty put her hands in front of her mouth and started to cry silently. It felt like the whole world had just collapsed._

 _"Mew..." Mew looked at Mewtwo who sighed._

 _"Right..." Mewtwo said. "We made a mistake. We shouldn't fight...this trainer sacrificed his life for us to stop...and now look at him."_

 _"Pikapi..." Pikachu pushed Ash against his shoulder. He didn't wake up and Pikachu took a step back. "Pi...ka...pi..."_

 _Ash, the trainer from Pallet town and friend, had died that day._

* * *

 _One year later_

Misty was arriving in Hoenn together with her friend Brock.

After Ash his death she decided to take care of Pikachu. His other Pokemon stayed at prof Oak's lab.

She didn't want to go on Hoenn. But Delia and Oak both requested it. They wanted Misty and Brock to finish the pokedex and Ash's his journey. Misty was opposing of the plan at first and so was Brock. The death of their friend had left enough scars in their hearts as it is. But Delia and Oak told them to at least go to Hoenn and see how it was there.

So, now, after a three day journey they arrived at Hoenn.

And it was beautiful.

Misty, Pikachu, Togepi and Brock were walking into the city of Petalburg. There were a lot of interesting shops there. The Hoenn people spoke a bit with an accent and were a bit funny to them.

"Pika..." Pikachu sat on Misty's shoulder while Togepi stayed in her arms. Pikachu looked a bit nervous, but Togepi was happily smiling.

"So this is Hoenn..." Brock smiled sadly. "Ash would've loved it here."

"Yeah..." Misty swallowed nervously.

Brock grabbed the map and studied it. Misty looked over his shoulder as he read it.

"There is a gym here, right?" the redhead asked.

Brock nodded. "Yes. And the gymleader is Norman. He is a normal-type trainer."

"Normal-type?" Misty looked at Pikachu and smiled. "Should we ask him for a battle?"

"Pikachupi pikachu!" Pikachu cried while raising his fist in the air.

"Togepriii!" Togepi cried happily.

"But you're a gymleader." Brock said with a sweatdrop.

"So?" Misty put her hands on her hips. "It will be an honor for him to battle such a beautiful gymleader as myself!"

Brock shook his head. "Maybe I should have stayed home."

"No way!" Misty turned around on her heels. "Come on, we gotta go, we..."

"Help!"

Misty and Brock both stopped talking and turned to see a girl on a bike racing towards them. She seemed to have lost control of her bike and was now speeding towards them.

"We need to stop her!" Brock yelled.

"You're right!" Misty nodded at Pikachu. "Come on, Pikachu, stop it!"

"Pika!"

Pikachu jumped up into the air and released a thundershock. The girl was hit and electrocuted.

"Waaaaah!"

She fell from her bike onto the ground. Her bike was completely destroyed and broken. Pikachu landed back onto the ground and Misty slapped her own forehead. Brock smiled a little.

"Right...I think you should have thought that through."

"Shut up!" Misty yelled. She gave Brock a quick glare before running over to the and helping her up. The poor girl was completely fried. Pikachu and Misty both felt a bit guilty.

"Are you okay?"

The girl cleaned some dust from her clothes and straightened her brown hair again. She smiled a bit at Misty." Y-yeah, thanks..."

She was wearing a red t-shirt with a white skirt and dark shorts. On her head she wore a red bandanna with a white pokeball print. She also had blue, sparkling eyes and a belt with a fanny pack and pokeballs. On her hands she wore two white hand-gloves with dark tips.

"Wait..." May gasped and her eyes widened. "I know you! I've seen you on tv! You are the tomboyish mermaid from Kanto, Cerulean city, Misty Waterflower!"

Misty giggled. "Yeah, that's me."

"Oh!" May pointed at Brock. "And you must be Brock Harrison, the gymleader from Pewter city gym!"

"Yeah..." Brock nodded. "Uhm, who are you?"

"May!"

Before the girl could answer them a young boy ran towards them. He had short , dark, greenish hair and wore glassed in front of his brown eyes.

He stopped at her side and gasped at the sight of Brock and Misty.

"The tomboyish mermaid and the leader of Pewter city!"

Misty blushed nervously. "Geez, do all trainers here react like this to gymleaders?"

"May, May!" The young boy grabbed the girl's arm and shook her. "This is perfect! You said that you needed a mentor for your new journey!"

"I do, but..." May looked away. "I don't know..I mean, I don't want to bother them."

Misty giggled and smiled at them. "Don't worry about it. We have plenty of room for new trainers who need some lessons, right Brock?"

Misty looked to her side, but suddenly realized that Brock was gone. She groaned and turned to see that he was holding a strange woman's hand while telling her all sort of clique-romantic things.

She shook her head and turned to May with a friendly smile.

"Hold on for a second, please."

She then turned around again and marched towards Brock. She grabbed him by his ear and pulled him away from the strange woman.

"It's rude to leave mid-conversation!" Misty yelled annoyed.

Brock held out his arms while he teared up a little. "But I truly loved her!"

"Yeah, say that to the next one, maybe then she will fall for you!"

"Pika..." Pikachu shook his head. Togepi waved its arms happily.

"Whoa..." The boy grinned. "She is so cool! May, you really need her as your mentor!"

"I guess so." May stared stunned at Misty's behavior. She never met such a strong and bold woman. She was mostly taught to stay quiet and follow the rules.

She smiled to herself when Misty and Brock returned. Brock was rubbing his ear and Misty glared at him.

May really wanted to learn from them.

* * *

 _Two years later_

Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova, Kalos...

Misty was staying at Delia's home. It was midnight and she was sitting at the table, crossing off the regions where she had been. It had been three years since she started traveling. The now 13 year old girl had traveled all over the world while learning a lot and earning a lot of badges.

She sighed and looked to her side. Pikachu was sleeping on the chair together with her Togetic.

"Geez..." Misty yawned and looked at the paper on which she wrote the regions and crossed them down. She never thought that traveling to all these regions was so much fun. She met a lot of people; May and Max, who became one of her best friends, Dawn, who was the girlies girl she had ever met, Tracey, Oak's new little helper, Iris, who was a wild gymleader, Cilan, who rivaled Brock with his cooking skills, Serena, a girl who apparently met Ash when they were little, Bonnie, a cute girl who could be her sister, Clemont, the boy with the weird name and inventor...

She leaned back in her chair and stretched her arms. She had to sleep. Tomorrow there was a festival in Pallet Town and she and Brock would both participate. May and Max were coming to visit tomorrow to see their performance.

But she couldn't sleep. She kept thinking about him...

"Good evening."

Misty turned her head and saw Delia walking into the room. The woman walked up to the fridge and grabbed the milk. She pour herself a glass and sat down next to Misty. "Can't sleep?"

Misty yawned and shook her head. "No, sorry, mrs Ketchum...I just..." She sighed. "I can't stop thinking about him."

"It's already been three years, right?" Delia looked at her cup with a sad smile. "Or almost...next week is his anniversary."

"Y-yes..."

Delia let out a sigh. She looked back at Misty. "I'm glad that he had such good friends as you."

"Thank you...but..." Misty bit on her lip. "Sometimes I wish that he hadn't jumped into that fight...that me or Brock did..." She felt how she started to tear up.

"Oh no, honey..." Delia put her hand on Misty's arm. "Don't say that. You have people who care about you too..."

"I...I...just wish for Ash to return!" Misty started to sob loudly. "I...I miss him...so much...it hurts...it hurts so much..."

"Misty..." Delia pulled her into a hug and caressed her back. "I miss him too. But it's not your fault..."

"But...Ash..."

Delia pulled back and held her by her shoulders. She wiped a few tears from her eyes. "Misty, don't cry. This is something we can't change..."

"But..."

Delia let out a sigh. "It's just the way it is...but you know...sometimes I feel like Ash is still alive somewhere."

Misty hiccuped. "W-what do you mean?"

"Well..." Delia released her shoulders. She looked at an old picture that was standing on a shelf. It was a photo of her and Ash. She smiled softly at the sight. "Well...I think that he is still somewhere...I can feel it."

"How? It's been three years...he died, right?"

Delia shrugged. "Maybe."

"W-what do you mean; maybe?!"

Delia stood up. She grabbed her cup of milk. "I'm going to bed. You should sleep too, Misty, or tomorrow might never come."

With that she left the redhead behind. Misty wiped her last tears away and put her hand against her head. Everything was so confusing to her...what did Delia even mean? Was Ash still alive? Or was he a ghost or something?

Misty put her head on the table and closed her eyes. She just wanted it all to make sense again. These last few years had been fun and exciting, but not having Ash by her side made her heart hurt everyday.

She missed him...

Misty thought that she saw a flashing light, but fell asleep before she could react.

* * *

 _'Can it go back?'_

 _Mew, Mewtwo stood in front of Celebi, the time-travel and fairy/grass Pokemon. Between them was a_ _light, blue orb._

 _Celebi nodded towards Mewtwo. Mew chirped happily._

 _'Mew, mew ,mew!'_

 _'Alright.' Mew two put his paws forward. 'It's the least we can do.'_

 _'Mew!' Mew put his paws forward too and so did Celebi._

 _All of their eyes glowed white and the blue orb became white and a white flash turned their world into pure brightness._

* * *

 _"Misty...hey, wake up..."_

Misty slowly opened her eyes. She couldn't believe that she fell asleep at the table. Today she had to perform at the festival and...wait, what if she was too late?!

She quickly jumped up, but almost fell over her own feet.

"Whoa!"

Misty closed her eyes, waiting for the hard ground, but instead she was grabbed and pulled into someone's chest.

She opened her eyes again and saw two familiar brown eyes.

 _It was him..._

He had the same smile she recognized from a mile away. His clothes were different, he wore a red cap and a red jacket, but it was really him.

She gasped and stepped back.

"Ash..."

Ash looked confused at her. "Why were you sleeping at the table? You know that it's not good for you. Plus, we have that performance today! You remember, right?"

"You..." Misty leaped forward and wrapped her arms around him. Ash blushed nervously when she pulled up against him. "You idiot!"

"Huh?!" Ash got confused when his friend cried.

Misty started to sob. "It's really you! Ash Ketchum, you are alive!"

"What do you mean?"

Misty looked up at him with teary eyes. The young boy was a little bit taller than she could remember, but she was all too happy to see him.

"In the battle with Mew and Mewtwo...you died..."

"No? I mean, I died for a second, but then woke up again..." Ash looked down at her with a smile. "Are you really awake?"

Misty took a step back and hit him against his chest. "Yeah, you idiot! Just...how? I remember falling asleep at this table after a midnight talk with your mother about it and now you just appear as if nothing happened..."

Now Ash got worried. He took a step closer and put his hand on her shoulder. "Mist, are you okay? I never died..."

"You did..." Misty shook her head. "This just can't be real...it must be a dream...yeah, that's it. A dream. When I wake up again, then you'll be gone again..."

"Misty..." Ash took another step closer. He put his hand against her cheek and stared at her with a serious gaze. "This is not a dream. This is reality...and I won't leave again, okay?"

"But..." Misty put her hand against his hand. "Nothing makes sense to me anymore...I feel like I'm in two different universes at the same time...how do I know that this is not a dream?"

Ash chuckled. "Because, my touch is real. And so are my feelings."

"Huh?" Misty started to giggle and shook her head. "Since when are you so grown-up?"

Ash frowned and took a step back. He folded his arms and looked away with a blush. "S-shut up! I'm not...look, I'm just going through a phase! It's my age! I never..."

"Liar."

Misty leaned closer to him and kissed him on his cheek. Ash his eyes widened and he became red.

"You're right..." Misty giggled again when she pulled back. "It's not a dream."

"Misty!" Ash held his cheek with a flushed faced. "Y-y-y-you...I was supposed to tell you my feelings after the festival! You ruined it!"

Misty raised her eyebrows. "I ruined it?"

Ash nodded. "Yeah! Don't you watch those stupid rom-coms to know that a guy is supposed to confess first?!"

"Shut up!"

"So early in the morning?" Brock walked into the kitchen and yawned. Pikachu followed after him. "Geez, come on now, we need to get along for the festival."

"He is right." Misty winked towards Ash and turned around. "I better freshen up or I won't be pretty enough for the performance."

Ash blushed and looked away while he whispered; "You already look pretty..."

Misty smiled at his comment and said; "Thanks...by the way, you haven't properly confessed to me yet. So, do it after the festival. If you don't do it then, then I won't forgive you so easily."

"You're on!" Ash grinned widely. His shyness disappeared like snow. "Just get ready, Mist!"

Misty ran up to the bathroom. She felt her heart beat and giggled out of happiness.

 _There was no need to question anything anymore._

 _This was all real._

 _~~~THE END_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 03: Trying to impress each other (AU)

It was a warm summer day in the Cerulean kingdom.

The birds were chirping as the kingdom was just waking up. On the streets people started to open their shops and children were ready to leave for school. The kingdom was rich and led by a queen and two other princesses.

* * *

In the castle a 17 year old princess named MistycWilliams was just waking up.

She yawned as she was woken up by her young Pokemon, a Togepi, and her pokemon named Staryu.

"Good morning..." Misty yawned again and jumped out of her bed. Her Togepi was jumping up and down on the bed and chirping out of joy. Staryu swiftly moved to her closet and pulled a green dress out of it.

Misty giggled. "No, Staryu, that's not good for today. Not when I'm trying to impress..."

She blushed when she thought of Ash. He was one of the knights, serving under their order. But she knew him for years and during those years she developed a crush on him. Unfortunately he was a knight and not a prince. It would be difficult for them to be together. But maybe if she got him to fall for her than they might be able to run away together. Plus, today was the festival. Maybe she could swoon him today...

A knock on the door caught her out of her thoughts.

"Come in!" Misty yelled.

A maid with magenta colored hair in two pigtails and blue eyes walked into her room. At her side there was a small eevee.

"Sakura!" Misty smiled at the sight of her friend. She had known Sakura since they were little. She was one of her only friends in this lonely castle. Misty grabbed Sakura's arm and pulled her closer. She closed the door behind her and whispered; "Good that you're here, I need your help."

"Huh? For what?"

Misty released her. "I need to impress Ash. Will you help me pick out a dress? He needs to fall for me."

Sakura raised her eyebrows. "I thought that he liked you back?"

"No...I mean, I don't think so...?"

"Well, time to find out!" Sakura giggled. She walked up to the closet and pulled out a red dress with white flowers on it. She immediately pushed it into Misty's hands. "Come on, put this one on for today!"

Misty held the soft fabric in her hands. She gently stroke it. This dress was an expensive one. She got it as a gift about a year ago, but almost never wore it. It was too expensive and they never had that many balls.

"Oh and of course we need to practice!" Sakura clapped in her hands.

Misty looked confused at her. "What do you mean?"

"Pretend as if I'm Ash."

"As if!" Misty threw her dress on her bed. "I can't imagine you as him, it's a stupid idea!"

"Come on, at least try." Sakura looked at her with pleading eyes and a pout.

Misty groaned. "Fine..."

* * *

"Pretend as if I'm princess Misty."

Ash Ketchum, a young man, 17.5 years old, stared at his best friend and fellow knight, Brock and his Pokemon Pikachu. They were in the library, looking for a book about weapons for a friend when Ash told Brock about his feelings for the princess. But he found out soon enough that it might have been a mistake. Brock immediately asked him to pretend as if he were the princess to practice his flirting.

"Pretend as if I'm the princess." Brock said.

Ash shook his head. "No way...I can't flirt."

"Pika..." Pikachu shook his head too and sighed.

"Then show her your muscles!" Brock puffed out his chest and said; "Works every time."

"Hm-mh, right..." Ash chuckled. "Come on, do you really think that it will work? I mean, come on..."

Brock put both of his hands on Ash's shoulders. He had a dangerous but determent look in his eyes.

"Ash, my boy, don't ever question me. I know that it will work. Just make sure that you can impress her. Take part in one of the challenges today or something and show her your swordsmanship!"

"Pikachu!" Yelled Pikachu from below.

Ash sighed. "Fine."

* * *

Later that day the festival had begun.

There was a big market and a lot of music. There was also different events and competitions taking place.

Misty and her three older sisters made sure to enjoy themselves. Princess Violet, one of her sisters was hitting up all the food places. Princes Lily, her other sister, was trying to look for a prince, as if one would just appear out of thin air and queen Daisy, her oldest sister, was watching the sword fighting duels. But only because her husband, Tracey was taking part as well.

Misty was pouting. She had Togepi in her arms and Staryu was standing next to her. Normally she would go to the lake on a beautiful day like this, but now...

She sighed and glanced at Daisy. Daisy was intently staring at Tracey who was defeating a young knight.

"Stupid..." Misty muttered under her breath. She was wearing this dress for nothing. The whole day sucked...

"Hey, princess Misty!"

Misty turned to the other side and saw Ash standing next her. He had his chest puffed out, which was kinda weird, and he seemed nervous.

"Maybe I should take part!"

Misty looked at him in confusion. Why was he speaking in such a low voice? Wait, what did that matter?! She had to flirt with him!

"You could, I guess..." Misty moved closer and put her hand on his arm. She smiled softly at him and fluttered her eyelashes. "But more importantly, what do you think of this dress?"

"Okay, I'm going in!"

Ash was not listening at all. Misty groaned and bit on her lip. Why was she even trying?!

He walked up to Tracey to challenge him. Misty looked up at Daisy who seemed annoyed at Ash, but not for the same reason.

"Like he is going to win." Daisy muttered.

"Daisy." Misty nudged against her arm. "I'm going for a walk."

Daisy looked back at her. "Aren't you going to watch Ash fight?"

"No..." Misty smiled sadly and shook her head. "I just need to think for a bit. And there is no need in watching. I already know who is going to win."

Misty didn't wait for an answer. She turned around and walked away. Daisy yelled after her, but to no avail.

* * *

"Stupid..."

Misty was at the lake. She somehow managed to sneak away from the festival and was now sitting by the lake.

Her Staryu was playing with Togepi while Misty was throwing rocks in the water.

"Idiot..."

Splash.

She threw another stone in the water.

"Why do I even bother?!"

Splash.

Another stone hit the water.

"He can die."

Splash.

"Screw him."

Splash.

"Idiot."

Splash...

Misty threw another stone into the water.

But just when she cursed his name again she stopped.

She swore she just heard something in the bushes.

Misty stood up and frightfully grasped the stone in her hand tighter. She looked at the bush intently as a figure slowly emerged from it. She raised her hand, ready to throw it at his head when she saw who it was.

"Ash?!"

He looked as if he were out of breath. Pikachu was next to him. His little yellow rat leaned against a tree while Togepi and Staryu checked up on him to see if he was alright.

"Ash, what are you doing here?" Misty asked. "I thought that you were fighting..."

Ash marched up to her. He grabbed her by her shoulders and stared intently at her.

"Princess, what were thy thinking?!"

Misty's eyes widened. Ash almost never spoke like that, only when he was angry or worried. Which could mean...

Misty shook her head and pushed his hands away. "Why do you care? I just needed to clear my head."

"You didn't tell anyone where you were going. Everyone is looking for you."

"So?"

"We need to go back."

"I don't want to return...it won't change anything."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"It...it won't change how I feel about you."

Ash became red and he could feel how his heart started to beat faster.

Misty looked away from him with a blush. "You didn't even notice my dress...idiot..."

"Princess...no...Misty." Ash took a step forward. He cupped her face with his hands and turned her head back towards him. He slowly moved closed until he was a few centimeters from her lips away.

"Ash..." Misty placed her hands on his chest. She could feel his hear beating faster. "We can't..."

Before she could answer he started to kiss her. Misty kissed him back with passion.

After a few minutes they parted ways. But Ash looked at her with a soft gaze. He slowly grabbed her hands and intertwined his fingers with hers.

"I actually tried to impress you today."

Misty stared at him for a few seconds before she started to laugh.

"Really?!" She giggled. "Me too!"

Ash grinned. "I figured, yeah..."

"Good heavens, we are certainly a pair of fools!" Misty said. "I mean, I tried to impress while I had no idea how you felt and vice versa! I wonder what would have happened if I didn't say anything just now? Then we might have just gone back like we have been before, isn't that insane?! Surely, it would make me a bit miserable, but I wonder..."

"Elope with me."

Misty's eyes widened. Did she just hear that correctly?

"E-excuse me?" The princess stammered with a blush.

"Elope with me, princess Misty. Let's run away." Ash said in a husky and confident voice.

Misty smiled nervously. "Aren't we a bit young for that?"

"Maybe. But I only want you for myself. And I haven't been on a journey in ages!"

Misty saw his childish side appear right in front of her. A darkened look covered her face as she warned him.

"Oi, don't ask a lady to change her life for some kid's journey."

"Sorry." Ash smiled at her. "But, do you want to go? I mean, you'll leave everything behind..."

"You already know my answer." Misty gave him a small kiss on his cheek. "Idiot."

Ash grinned sheepishly. "Yeah...I know. Just wanted to make sure."

"Okay, just shut up and let's head back."

"Okay."

* * *

The next day Daisy was looking out of the window. She was holding a letter in her hand.

It was a letter from Misty. It said that she had run away with Ash to live out her own life.

Daisy sniffed in the fresh air and closed her eyes.

She knew that someday this day would come. She would miss her sister, but she was also very happy for her. Happy that someone in her family could live a life not controlled by rules and such. Now her youngest sister was free...maybe it was time for her other sisters to move out as well...but how? They hadn't find someone they loved yet...

"Queen Daisy?"

Daisy turned around to see Sakura. The young maid was looking at with teary eyes.

"M-Misty...she is gone, right?"

Daisy nodded. She looked out of the window again. "Yes..."

Sakura walked up to her and looked out of the window. She kept crying, but with a smile on her face.

"Good..though I miss her, I'm also happy for her."

Daisy giggled. "Don't worry. I'm sure she will return for the annual ball and things...or whenever it's someone's birthday."

"Right..." Sakura dried her tears. "I just hope that she is happy with him."

Daisy looked at the sky. The sun was shining bright. A warm summer breeze flew in through the window, lifting her hair a bit.

"She is happy. I know it." Daisy answered calmly. "As long as she's free."

Sakura nodded.

"Yeah...you're right..."

 _~~~THE END_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 04: Traveling companions react to them dating

"Great party!"

Brock smiled happily at Ash. It was friday night and because Ash just turned 16 he decided to throw a party at his house. Everyone was there, including his friends from the other regions.

"Yeah!" Ash yelled back to his friend over the chatter and music. "I'm glad everyone could make it!"

Brock held up his drink and threw his arm around him. "By the way, what's up with Misty? She's been acting weird all night!"

Ash chuckled nervously. "Right...I should talk to her..."

He pushed Brock off him and walked away. Brock stared at his back in confusion until Delia suddenly grabbed his shoulder.

"Brock, can you help me in the kitchen? The drinks need to be refilled."

Brock nodded and walked after Delia. He forgot all about Ash.

* * *

After searching for a while Ash finally found Misty. She was outside in the garden, looking up at the stars.

Her orange hair was lit up by the lights in the garden. Her blue marine eyes were sparkling and she seemed lost in her thoughts.

Ash smiled mischievously. He tiptoed slowly towards her with caution. When he reached her he yelled loudly causing Misty to scream and jump.

"Waaaah!" Misty stumbled a few feet back. She quickly recognized him and calmed down. "Ash! What the hell!"

Ash laughed. "Ha, made you jump!"

Misty raised her hand and slapped him on his chest. "You, are, such a jerk! Don't scare me like that!"

"I was just joking! Can't you take a joke?"

"I can, but that was mean..."

Ash grinned and grabbed her wrist. He pulled her into her chest and whispered softly; "Then let me make it up to you."

Misty forgot all her anger and became redder than a tomato. She wrapped her arms around the boy and buried her head into his chest. She sniffed his scent and smiled.

They stayed like that for a while. Ash sighed. It were moments like these why he liked having her as his girlfriend. These calm little moments always calmed them down and brought them closer together.

"Ash."

Misty pushed him gently away and looked up at him.

"Ash, we need to tell them."

Ash knew what she meant. They hadn't told anyone that they were dating yet. It wasn't that he didn't want to tell them. It was more about his friends and how they would react...especially Serena.

"What about Serena?" Ash asked immediately.

Misty frowned. "What about her? You already told her that you weren't interested."

"Yeah, but still...she might get jealous. I mean, she might still have feelings for me..."

"The more the reason we need to tell her. Ash, she might have feelings for you, but she is also your friend. We need to tell her and everyone else the truth."

"Right now?"

Misty smiled a little. "Not now...maybe we can ask them to stay after the party and then we tell them. I mean, the party ends in an hour, right?"

Ash nodded. "Yeah...good idea!"

"Good, and then you tell them." Misty released Ash and walked back to the house. Ash gasped and ran after her.

"Mist, I didn't agree to that! You tell them!"

"Ha, no way!" Misty giggled and ran back inside. Ash stayed behind and sighed. He looked at Pikachu who was standing by his feet with a smile.

"Pi..."

"Don't say a word." Ash said. "I know what I did wrong."

"Pikapi pikachu?" Pikachu said.

Ash sighed again. "Yeah, I know I should tell them..dammit."

"Pi!"

Pikachu chirped and jumped up on his shoulder. Ash smiled and petted it on his head.

* * *

"So, what do need to tell us?"

It was an hour later and the party was already finished. Ash and Misty told their friends that they had something important to tell them and that they had to tell them after the party was finished. And now that it was, everyone had gathered in the living room.

"What do you need to tell us?" Brock asked again.

"Yeah...because my dad and mom aren't going to wait forever." May said while nodding towards the hallway. "So hurry up."

"Yeah..." Max yawned loudly. "Hurry up."

Misty crossed her arms and frowned. "Ok. Then..."

"W-wait!" Ash put his hand on Misty's arm. "You told me that I should tell them!"

"Okay? Then you tell them."

"I..." Ash looked at his friends. They all seemed tired, but also excited for the news. He gathered himself and gathered the courage. "Well...so...uhm...you know...Misty and I...we...uhm...we're dating."

There was no answer. Only silence until Dawn spoke up.

"What?"

"We're dating!" Ash now yelled and everyone jumped.

Misty blushed nervously and her heart skipped a beat. "A-Ash, I think they heard it..."

"Ah..." Ash saw that he made everyone jump and quickly apologized. "I'm sorry...but it's true. We're dating..."

Serena nervously shifted in her seat. "For how long?"

Misty and Ash looked at each shrugged.

"For about a month?"

"On month and 4 days." Misty glared at him. "At least try to remember, Ash."

"Why did you keep it from us?" Brock asked.

Ash and Misty looked at him.

"Because I thought that our friendship would end..." Ash answered shyly. "And I thought about telling you, but there wasn't any good opportunity."

"Hm..." Brock stood up. He walked to a window and looked outside. Ash gulped. He could see that Brock was thinking hard about what he just said. Misty saw it too and nervously scratched her arm.

Tracey jumped up after being silent for so long. "Hey! Then, now that you're a couple, can I use you as models if I need to draw a couple?"

Misty nodded. "Sure. But don't you need professional models?"

Tracey shook his head. "Professionals aren't really in love with each other. Plus, I'm working on a project..."

Misty giggled and shook with her hand. "Got it, got it. Just stop begging, please."

Tracey grinned. "Okay! Now, then I gotta go! I'm fine with it, so, see you tomorrow!"

He left quickly, leaving the rest behind.

Now Serena stood up. She seemed understanding, considering everything.

"So...you two...do you guys really love each other?"

Misty blushed and Ash scratched his head.

"I kinda do." Ash whispered.

"Me too..." Misty whispered embarrassed.

"Then...how did you two end up together?"

"It just kinda happened." Misty said. "I mean...I liked him and he liked me...look, we didn't mean to hurt you, believe me! At first we thought this was all just a mistake, but then...it somehow felt right."

"Ah..." Serena nodded. "Well...I know that it makes you two happy and somewhere in my heart I'm glad for you...but...I think that I need some time to get used to this..."

"Serena..." Ash said.

"I...uh...gotta go..." Serena turned around and walked out of the room. Ash wanted to run after her, but Misty stopped him. She shook her head at him and Ash sighed.

May, Max and Drew all seemed fine with it.

"Kiss!" Max said. May rolled her eyes at him and Drew just barely cared at this point. Misty thought it was ridiculous, but Ash did try to kiss her. Misty pushed him away.

"Can't, I still smell from the fish salad your mom made." Misty said.

"Wait..." May gasped. "Does your mom know?"

Ash nodded. "Yes. She found out pretty quick."

"And she didn't tell us?!" May said a bit hurt. Ash shrugged.

"Why should she tell you?"

"What about Misty's sisters?" Drew asked.

"They have been gone for the last month. I might tell them tomorrow or something."

"Aha. Well, I'm fine with it. Just don't kiss when May asks you it. She always asks every couple she sees to kiss."

"She does." Dawn said from the other side of the room.

"So? Couples are cute!" May smiled, but then looked over at Drew and stuck her tongue out. "Except Drew and I. He always tried to be romantic, but's more irritating than ever."

"Hey, I'm right here." Drew said.

Misty chuckled. "May, we should really get a sleepover with Dawn and Serena sometimes! Gossip about our boyfriends and everything!"

"Totally!" May yelled.

* * *

After some more chattering, every one of their friends left. Except Brock, who stayed.

"Brock..." Misty saw that he was still staring out of the window. "Are you okay?"

Brock didn't answer. Misty walked up to him with worry.

"Brock..." She wanted to put her hand on his shoulder when he abruptly turned around.

"Why didn't you two tell me?!" He yelled. Misty shivered and took a step back. Brock took a step closer to her. "Misty, I'm one of your best friends! Why didn't you tell me?! I would have been more accepting of it than now!"

"Don't you...you don't want us together?" Misty put her hand against her chest. Brock stared at her and sighed.

"I...do...but...it hurts to think that you kept something like this from me..."

"We didn't do it on purpose." Ash suddenly said. "What if you really didn't want us together? What if it messed up our relationship? Then I would have lost you both. And I can't handle it."

Ash walked up to them and grabbed Misty's hand. He smiled softly at her and said; "I love you, Misty. And Brock, I love you too."

Brock stared at him before he suddenly started to smile. "Gross."

Ash blinked a few times. "W-what?"

"Yeah." Misty giggled. "I know you try to act mature, but that was really...weird."

Brock nodded. "She's right. It's weird. Don't say something like that."

"Maybe he was just trying to act cool." Misty said.

"Yeah, maybe."

"Pikachu..." Pikachu was on the couch and nodded with his head.

"Guys!" Ash waved with his arms up and down. "I wasn't trying to act mature or cool! I meant what I just said..."

Brock and Misty both grabbed one of his hands and smiled gently at him.

"We know." Misty said. "We were just joking."

"We care about you too." Brock said. "And I actually knew that you two would end up together."

Ash stopped panicking and smiled at them.

"Yeah...I knew that too."

 _~~ THE END_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 05: I love you, but we can't be together

She was beautiful. Her orange hair was waving in the wind. Her eyes were shining with delight and her skin was glowing in the sunlight. He could not think of anyone more beautiful than Misty Waterflower.

"Did you like today?" She asked him softly.

Ash smiled. He slowly took a step closer to her and put his arm around her. It felt nice to have spend a day together. Even if it was their last one together...

"It was great." Ash said. "I never thought that you could a whole ice-coupe!"

Misty laughed. "Yeah, and I didn't knew that you and Pikachu could eat so much!" She petted Pikachu who was sitting on Ash's shoulder. The little Pokemon jumped off after she petted him. Misty then turned around and looked at the sun setting. They were on the beach and had a fun day at the boulevard.

Misty stopped laughing. "Yeah...it was fun..."

Silence filled the air. Tomorrow she would leave Kanto and marry a man she barely even knew. It was a cliche, but a sad one. And there was nothing Ash could do. He was beneath the status of a gymleader and therefore could not even ask the other man, who was a gymleader from another region for a battle.

"I'm gonna miss you." Misty whispered.

Ash nodded silently. "Me too...but...I don't think that I'm going to give up."

"Huh?" Misty raised her eyebrows.

"When I become a Pokemon master, then I'm coming back for you." He moved closer to her and put his hand against her cheek. "Just wait for me. Please..."

"Ash..."

Misty moved closer to him and kissed him. The kiss was filled with despair and sadness.

"Misty..." Ash whispered into the kiss. "Please...wait for me..."

Misty kissed him again to stop him from talking. She didn't want to leave everything behind, but she had too. Otherwise her gym would be shut down. The man who she would marry was wealthy enough to keep sending money to their gym to keep it from being closed. It was a horrible situation, but she had to do it. Her sisters tried to stop her, but eventually they too understood.

Misty pulled back from the kiss. She held her hands against his chest. Tears started to stream down her face. She didn't want to leave him behind. It was too hard. Everything they experienced together, everything they shared...all of their adventures...she didn't want to throw it away. But if she didn't, then the gym would be...

Ash gently wiped her tears away with his thumb.

"Mist...I'm sorry. If I had the money for your gym, then I..."

Misty sniffed. "Don't be sorry. We just can't be together. You're a trainer and I'm a gymleader...it would already be difficult for us to date without the press going after us..."

"I wouldn't care about that." Ash took her hand in his and placed a kiss on her fingertips. "I just don't want you to leave like this..."

Misty wiped the rest of her tears away. She let out a trembling breath and smiled at him.

"Ash...I...I'll wait."

"Hm?" Ash stopped kissing her hand and released it. He looked confused at her. "You'll wait...?"

Misty nodded. "Yes. I have waited for you back then and I will wait for you now...because I know that you will always return to me. Even if it takes years or centuries, you'll always come back for me."

Ash smiled at her. "Yeah...I'll always be. Just wait for me."

"I will...always."

They both looked at each other until the sun disappeared into the distance. They knew that the next years would be difficult, but one day they would meet again.

* * *

 _Ten years later_

Misty was now almost 30 years old. She was still married to a horrible man she didn't even love, but it was fine as long as her gym stayed around.

She was just doing groceries on a warm summer day. She just bought everything she needed and walked towards the place where she parked her bike.

Tonight she was going to the movies with one of the neighbors. It would be nice to spend some time out of the house since the only friends she had were her Pokemon.

"Wait..."

Misty stopped in her tracks. She stared at her bike. It was still there, but it was completely burned and ruined.

"What the...!" Misty's groceries fell out of her hand. She stormed over to her bike and looked at it in disbelief. It looked as if it was electrocuted! Who could have committed such a crime?!

"Hey."

Misty's heart stopped. She slowly turned around when she heard his voice. She recognized it almost anywhere.

"No way..." Misty whispered with half a smile. The man in front of her grinned back at her. A Pikachu was on his shoulder and jumped into her arms.

"Pikachupi!"

Misty hugged the little creature as tears streamed down her face. It had been ten years and she almost lost hope. But...they never forgot about her.

"H-how..." Misty looked back at the man. He had brown eyes and raven black hair. His clothing was different, but she recognized him.

"I became a Pokemonmaster. Just like I promised."

 _~~ THE END_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 06: Role reversal 

* * *

Part One: Meeting

* * *

It was a beautiful summer day in the town of Cerulean city. It was early in the morning. Just a few people were walking on the street. Normally they would be going on about their day. But instead of that they all turn around to see a girl cycling down a street.

Her name was Misty Waterflower, ten years old, and she was aiming to become a Water Pokemonmaster.

She was cycling faster than she could. Her older sisters, Daisy, Violet and Lily discarded her dreams and she was supposed to become the next gymleader when Daisy would leave for a career in modeling. So she decided to take matters into her own hands.

She took an egg from the pokemon centre, grabbed a few poke balls with her own Staryu, Magikarp and Goldeen in it and ran away.

She cycled through the entire town until she was out of it.

She eventually couldn't breathe anymore and she collapsed at a small nearby lake.

* * *

"Aaah, soo cool!"

Misty enjoyed the cool water on her feet. She parked her bike at the side and decided to cool her feet. It was cold and refreshing...

She kicked the water with her feet and giggled. She forget all about her problems...

"Pi?"

Misty almost jumped at it.

She turned around and saw a small Pikachu a few feet away. It was wounded and in bad shape!

"A wild Pikachu?!" Misty narrowed her eyes. "No...you don't seem like it..."

"Pikachu!"

The small rodent ran towards her and put his tiny paws against her leg.

"Pikapi Pikachu Pika!"

She saw that the pikachu pointed to the other side of the small lake. There was a boy laying face down in the grass. He wasn't moving.

"Oh no!"

Misty ran through the swallow water. She was lucky that the small lake wasn't completely filled with water. The sun was still good for something...

She ran to the boy and turned him around. He had black raven hair, a blue vest and a cap on. His clothes were wet, as if he had been swimming. Misty looked him over. Did he drown? She could hear his breathing, which meant that it wasn't too late.

"Pikachu, pikapi..."

The small pikachu was putting his paws against Misty's arm and shaking her. It looked worried. Misty smiled at him.

"Don't worry. We'll get you and your trainer to a hospital."

Misty gathered her strength. She somehow managed to put the unconscious boy over the luggage carrier of her bike. She put the pikachu in the front basket of the bike next to the egg.

She wobbly cycled to the next town, hoping to find a hospital.

* * *

"No hospital?!"

Misty stared in unbelief at the man. She just cycled a far way into a small village, which she didn't know and now she suddenly heard that there was no hospital in this town.

"Sorry." The strange man apologized. "The hospital is in Saffron city."

Misty gasped. That was another 50 kilometers to cycle. No way that she was going to do that! By the time she would reach the city the boy and pikachu might be dead!

"But there is a pokecentre."

"A Pokemoncentre? Where?" Misty asked.

The man pointed down the street. "Just go straight and eventually you'll find it on your right."

"Thanks!"

Misty didn't wait for another answer and quickly cycled to the pokecentre.

* * *

She reached it after a few minutes and carried the boy on her shoulders into the centre. Her bag was hanging low on her shoulder and she had put the egg in it. Pikachu walked beside her, barely holding up.

"Nurse Joy!" Misty yelled.

The nurse with her pink hair and blue eyes walked up to her. She gasped at the sight of Pikachu and the boy.

"What happened?!" Nurse Joy yelled.

"I found them like this!" Misty's legs trembled. The boy was heavier than she thought. "Nurse, please help this poor pikachu and this boy!"

"I can help the pikachu...but the trainer?" Joy bit on her lip as she looked doubtful. "I can try, but I'm not really good with humans..."

"Just try, please."

Joy buckled underneath Misty's pleading eyes. She sighed and clapped in her hands. "Okay! Chansey, let's go!"

Two pink Pokemon ran into the room with two stretchers. Everyone helped and put the pikachu on one stretcher and the boy on the other. Misty was instructed to stay in the waiting room until they were done.

* * *

The hour was flying by.

At first Misty was pacing around. Then she was sitting on the floor and finally she laid down on the couch with the pokemon egg between her arms. She felt tired after the long day.

She looked up at the ceiling as she was thinking. What should she do after this? Go to Saffron city and challenge the gymleader...she smiled. If she somehow managed to take all badges then she would be challenging the elite Four. After that she would fight against the champion and then she would really become a waterpokemonmaster...

She closed her eyes with a smile as she started dreamed about the perfect scenario...

* * *

 _Poke._

"Ugh..."

Misty felt something poke against her cheek. She slowly opened her eyes and looked right into two brown eyes.

"Kyaaa!"

Misty jumped up and slapped against someone's face.

"Ow..."

Misty regained her sense and saw that she had slapped the boy she rescued. He seemed much healthier. His pikachu was standing on the ground, all happy and fresh. Misty noticed that she had a blanket over her legs and that the pokecentre was slowly filling with trainers.

"You scared me...wait, pikachu! You're okay!" Misty opened her arms and the pikachu jumped into her arms. He snuggled close against her as to thank her.

"Hey, I'm here too."

Misty stopped hugging the pikachu and looked at the boy. He smiled a bit uncomfortable at her.

"Ah, yeah..." Misty put pikachu beside her down on the couch. Next to the pikachu there was her egg. "I saved you...did nurse Joy fix you up?"

The boy nodded. "Yep! But you saved our lives too! If you hadn't helped us...anyway, thanks! Oh and my name is Ash! Ash Ketchum."

Misty nodded. "Okay. My name is Misty. Misty Waterflower..." She frowned a little. Where did she hear the name 'Ketchum' before? It sounded so familiar...

"Anyhow, where are you headed?" Ash sat next to her on the couch.

"Saffron?" Misty raised her eyebrows. "I'm going to challenge Sabrina, the gymleader."

Ash grinned. "Let's travel together! It will be fun!"

"But..."

"We're better in groups. And it should be fun, right?"

"Right..." Misty stared at him. "By the way, how did you end up so hurt?"

Ash didn't answer her. Instead he stood up and held his hand out.

"Come on, let's go, travel buddy!"

"Travel buddy?" Misty grabbed her egg. She stood up without grabbing his hand. "We're not buddies."

"Then...travel mates?"

"Stop."

"Travel gals?"

Misty rolled her eyes. She folded the blanket. She thanked nurse Joy and then left the pokecentre with Ash following behind. He kept trying to think up names for them as travelers, but Misty dismissed everyone of them.

And that was how they started their journey.

* * *

Part Two: Gymleader

* * *

Pewter city.

After a few weeks Misty and Ash finally reached it. It was a nice town with an actual hospital and many other things.

"Finally..." Misty sighed. "Let's get something to eat first, I'm hungry."

Ash nodded. "Yeah, me too."

The duo walked to a nearby cafe. There they sat down and ordered each a small sandwich.

"Yum..." Ash took a big bite and gulped it down. Pikachu was next to him and licking at the ketchup bottle.

After traveling together for a few weeks a lot of things had happened. Misty got the Marsh badge from Sabrina and the Rainbow badge from Erika, who she somehow managed to defeat even though she had a fear for bug type Pokemon. She also caught two new Pokemon; a psyduck, who she accidentally caught, a poliwag and a horsea.

Misty glanced the egg in her lap. It still hadn't come out. She didn't even what kind of Pokemon it would be.

She sighed and grabbed her eating utensils and cut up her sandwich.

"Wha..." Ash swallowed his big bite and stared at Misty in confusion. "What are you doing?"

"Eating?" Misty shrugged.

"You're cutting up your sandwich."

"So? You're eating it with two hands."

"You're eating like a princess."

"I'm not!"

"You are!"

Misty stuck her tongue out. "I'm not! If I am, then you're eating like a farmer!"

"What does that even mean?!"

"I don't know!" Misty jumped up. "But I'm going to eat outside!"

"Misty..."

"Don't follow me."

"As if I was planning to."

Misty glared at him and walked out of the restaurant with the egg in her arm and her sandwich in the other.

Ash slumped back in his seat and sighed. "So annoying."

"Pikachupi pikachu?"

Ash looked at Pikachu. Pikachu always called Misty "Pikachupi" and Ash "Pikapi". It was kind of cute, but now Ash didn't want to hear about Misty.

"She is just annoyed." Ash whispered. He grabbed his sandwich and took a big bite.

* * *

Misty stormed down the road. She always argued with Ash, ever since they became 'traveling-buddies'.

She stopped in the middle of the road and looked up at the grey sky. It was her dream to become a Waterpokemonmaster...she wasn't going to stop now, not because she had another fight with that jerk...

She walked to a bench and decided to eat her sandwich there. She put her egg down on her lap and grabbed the bread with two hands. It felt a bit strange to eat like this. After all, she had always been eating with a fork and knife.

"Whoa!"

Misty groaned when she heard someone call out close to her. What now? She just wanted to eat in peace...

A guy with spiky hair and almost closed eyes walked up to her. He had a brown skin and wore a green jacket.

Misty saw that he was staring directly at her and felt a bit uncomfortable. Was he going to hit on her? She wasn't hoping on it, since he seemed like a teenager and she knew that she was too young for him. Plus, she barely knew him...

"Look behind you!" The guy yelled.

Misty sweat dropped. Of course. He wasn't looking at her.

She turned around and saw a wild zubat behind her. She screamed as she was surprised and jumped away from it. She took a few steps back and hit her back against the guy.

"Argh, I'm sorry-"

"I'm going to catch you!"

The man pushed her aside and pulled a pokeball out of his pocket. Misty was surprised. Was he another trainer?

"Go, Ultra Ball!"

The guy threw a pokeball with a dark top and yellow stripes. It was an Ultra ball, which was stronger and could catch pokemon a lot quicker than a normal pokeball.

The ultra ball hit the zubat and the Pokemon disappeared into it. The ultra ball fell onto the ground and the button flashes a few times red before it went out.

"Caught him!" The guy grabbed the ultra ball from the ground and smiled. "Victory!"

He put it back in his pocket and then noticed Misty, who was staring at him as if he were an alien.

"Sorry. You okay?" the guy asked.

Misty nodded. "Yeah...just...how did you get an ultra ball?! Do all trainers get one?"

"I'm not a trainer."

"Huh? Then, what are you?"

The guy laughed. "I'm the gymleader of the Pewter City gym. My name is Brock Harrison!"

"You're the gymleader?!" Misty yelled.

Brock nodded calmly. "Yeah...do you want to challenge me?"

"Definitely!" Misty pointed at him. "And I'm challenging you to a fight!"

"Alright." Brock pointed to the sandwich in her hand. "Don't you want to finish that?"

"Maybe later. First we need to battle!"

"Okay." Brock calmly nodded. "Then follow me to the gym, young trainer."

Misty realized that she didn't tell her name yet and said; "The name is Misty."

"Ah, sorry. Misty then."

They walked in silence towards the gym. Misty eyed him carefully, but he seemed pretty nice.

* * *

"Okay, an one on one battle!" Brock yelled.

They were standing on each side of a field. Brock was yelling out the instructions while his siblings looked from the side. Misty counted at least 9 siblings. 9! That was much more than her sisters. She wouldn't wish to have 9 sibling, she would go crazy.

"Since you don't have many strong Pokemon yet, we will have a one on one battle! Fine with you?!"

Misty looked back at Brock with a determent face. "Fine!"

"Great, then let's begin!"

A bell went off and the battle had started.

"I choose you, go Onyx!"

Brock threw out his pokeball and out of a red flash the big stone Pokemon appeared. Misty shivered, but grinned when she realized that rock pokemon were weak against water.

She grabbed a pokeball and threw it onto the field.

"Go my steady!" She yelled and out of the red flash her Staryu appeared.

"A Staryu, hm?" Brock smirked. "Don't think that you will win that easily!"

"Shut up!" Misty yelled. She threw her hand forward. "Staryu, use water gun!"

"Hiyaah!" Staryu cried as it jumped up and spat out a big splash of water towards its opponent.

It hit Onyx, but it barely did any damage. Misty gasped loudly.

"Wh-what?"

"It's all about the strength of the trainer!" Brock yelled. "If you're not with your heart in the battle then you will never win!"

"Don't give me life lessons!"

"Onyx, tackle!"

The big Onyx charged right towards Staryu. Misty quickly yelled out towards Staryu to dodge. Her pokemon jumped away just in time and barely made his escape.

"Staryu!" Misty yelled in panic. "Are you okay?"

"Hiyaa!" Staryu nodded and Misty smiled a little.

"Good, use-"

"Onyx, use dig!"

Onyx roared and disappeared underneath the ground. Misty and Staryu both panicked. Staryu looked around as it tried to find Onyx.

"Staryu..." Misty took a step forward. She didn't knew what to do. Onyx could suddenly come out and then it would be game over for them.

"Think with your heart!" Brock yelled. "Otherwise you will never win in anything!"

"I know!" Misty yelled. "I just...just...just..."

"Go Misty!"

Misty and Staryu looked to the side. There they saw Ash and Pikachu cheering for them.

"Pikachu...Ash..." Misty smiled a little at the sight of her friends.

"Pikachupi pika pikachu!" Pikachu yelled.

"Fight!" Ash yelled. "Don't give up so quickly!"

"Who said I was going to!" Misty looked back at Staryu. "Staryu, rapid spin!"

"Hiyaa!"

Staryu jumped up and started to spin rapidly around the field. Onyx jumped out from underneath the ground, but just missed Staryu.

"Now!" Misty yelled.

Staryu spun around Onyx's head, making it dizzy. It then used Water gun and the water spun in all directions, hitting Onyx everywhere.

"Onyx!" Brock yelled in panic.

Onyx couldn't handle all the water. It fell down on the ground, unconscious.

"Onyx!" Brock yelled again.

Onyx was K.O. and Misty had won. She screamed out of joy and jumped up and down. Staryu came to her side and Misty hugged him tightly. Ash jumped onto the field and ran towards her together with Pikachu. They both cheered for her as they were all excited.

Brock sighed. He retrieved Onyx and told him that he did his best and that he was proud of him. He then walked over to Misty and Ash who stopped celebrating and now turned their attention towards Brock.

"Misty..." Brock grabbed her hands and he smiled at her. Misty blushed a little and Ash became slightly jealous.

"Hey!" He quickly pulled Misty away from Brock.

Misty quickly pulled herself free from Ash's grasp. Brock just simply laughed at his reaction and said; "I see that your boyfriend can't handle it."

"She/he is not my boyfriend/girlfriend!" Yelled Ash and Misty at the same time.

Brock laughed again. "Just joking, Ash, just joking...but Misty, you did earn the Boulder badge!"

He pulled out a grey badge in the form of a octagon and handed it to her.

Misty smiled and made a pose as she yelled out; "I have won the Boulder badge!"

Staryu and Pikachu jumped up and down out of excitement. Ash looked at Brock.

"Brock, why don't you come with us?"

Everyone stopped celebrating. Misty glared at Ash with a menacing look, but he ignored it.

"Come with you?" Brock asked.

Ash smiled and nodded. "Yeah...I mean, I do need a guy friend on our journey. Being alone with Mist is slowly driving me insane."

"Aha. I get it. But I can't leave the gym. And I need to care for my siblings."

"Who said that you are obliged to stay here?!"

They all turned around and saw Brock's father, Flint, stand next to them together with the rest of the family.

"Dad!" Brock yelled.

"Dad?" Misty asked.

"Ah, mister Harrison!" Ash yelled.

Flint put his hand on Brock's shoulder. "Son, you deserve to be free of your duties for a while. Go with these kids on an adventure, even though they're five years younger than you, and enjoy it!"

"Did he just insult us?" Misty asked to Ash, who simply shrugged.

"Dad..." Brock smiled. "Thank you. Then I better get packing!"

And that's how they started to travel with Brock. Along their journey they met other great trainers who unfortunately didn't join them. (Which Misty and Brock were actually fine with)  
They became the best of friends as Brock and Ash both learned new things and as Misty caught Pokemon and defeated gymleaders.

* * *

Part Three: Secrets

* * *

Misty, Brock and Ash were enjoying their day in the big city of Viridian. They did a bit of sight seeing as they walked around the town.

"Look at all the shops!"

Misty's eyes were sparkling with delight. She almost never went shopping at home and Cerulean didn't have as many shops as here. She gasped in delight as Brock and Ash just groaned. Her Togepi in her arms, which used to be an egg, chirped happily while Pikachu sighed.

Brock looked around and scoffed. "I don't understand what's so beaaaauuuuuu..."

He stared at a strange woman he had never even met. She had golden blond hair and a red dress.

"Brock. No." Ash warned him, but Brock was already gone.

He ran towards the strange woman and grabbed her hand. The woman shrieked out of surprise and Brock began his usual attempt at flirting.

"My lady, never have I met such a beautiful creature as you! You have set my world up side down and my heart on fire, I would..."

"Okay. That's enough."

Ash grabbed Brock by his ear. Misty stood next to them shaking her head.

"I can't believe he tries that with every girl." Misty said.

"Pikachu..." Pikachu sighed.

"Toge..."

"Yeah, idiot." Ash said while Brock squirmed.

"Misty?"

The trio stopped their usual shenanigans and stared at the woman in confusion.

It was Daisy!

Misty gasped and yelled; "Daisy?! What are you doing here?!"

"I was just shopping, but now..." Daisy gaped at Misty in awe. She also looked at Ash for a brief second and seemed even more shocked. Ash released Brock's ear and nervously took a step back. "So...Misty. You owe me an explanation? Why did you run from home? And why are you hanging out with him?"

Misty got confused again. "I ran away from home to chase my dreams...but wait, what do you mean by 'him'?"

"Misty...that guy is the..." Daisy wanted to answer, but Ash interrupted her.

"Mist, come on, let's check out some more stores!"

"Eh?"

Before Misty could react Ash grabbed her arm and pulled her along with him. Daisy and Brock stayed awkwardly behind.

Daisy sighed. "I thought Misty was smarter than this..."

Brock stayed quiet. He didn't knew what to think of this, other than that his friends might not be who they said they were.

* * *

"Ash, I think we're far enough!"

Misty pulled herself free from Ash's grasp. They were a few blocks away and tired from running. They caught their breath as they sat down on a nearby bench. It was a very small street, but nice and quiet.

"Now..." Misty glared at Ash. "Tell me...how does my sister know you?"

Ash was quiet. It looked like as if he was thinking about something important.

"Ash!" Misty poked him and Ash jumped a little.

"Ah, sorry..." Ash smiled at her, but Misty could tell that it was a fake smile.

"Again; what are you hiding?" Misty asked in a stern voice.

"I..." Ash sighed. "Mist...after you win all the badges you want to fight the Pokemon master, right?"

"Yeah, so?"

Ash rubbed his hands together. He seemed very nervous and scared. "Well..." He scraped his throat. "You know how my Pikachu is really strong? And my other Pokemon too?"

"Ash, this is not the time to brag." Misty said deadpanned.

"No, I'm not bragging!" Ash waved with his hands. "I'm just...just what level do you think my Pokemon are at?"

"I don't know...Ash, do I..."

"Come on...there must be a reason why Team Rocket is always stalking us."

Misty scrunched her nose when he mentioned their name. Team Rocket was a criminal organization and two people from Team Rocket, named Jessie and James and their Pokemon Meowth and Wobuffet always kept trying to steal their Pokemon.

"Fine..." Misty started to think. "Your Pokemon are at level...I don't know...50?"

"Higher."

Misty eyebrows shot up and she squealed; "Higher?"

Ash nodded.

"Okay, then...80?"

"Higher."

"90..."

"Higher..." Ash started to fumble even more with his hands. Misty could feel the tense atmosphere between the two of them.

"Don't tell me..." She already knew the answer, but said it anyways. "100?!"

Ash nodded and Misty gasped.

"100?! Pikachu too?!"

"Yep."

"Why aren't you famous yet?! With level 100 you can defeat the Elite four and the champion...you can do anything!"

"I already did." Ash whispered.

"Huh? How...wait, what?"

"Misty..."

Ash turned his head and looked at her with determination. Misty shivered a little at his gaze.

"I'm the Pokemonmaster of Kanto."

Silence.

Misty thought that it was a dream. She gave her own arm a small squeeze, but no, it was no dream...

Ash was the Pokemonmaster!

"B-but..." Misty could barely speak. Her throat suddenly felt very dry. "How? You're still ten."

"Yeah...I defeated everyone when I was seven."

"Seven?!" Misty couldn't believe her ears. "Then...wait, why did you lie?!"

She suddenly felt betrayed and very angry. One of her best friends just lied to her the whole time that they were together...how could he?!

"Because you didn't tell me that you were related to those sensational sisters of Cerulean city...you also lied."

"Yes, but with a good reason! I lied because I didn't want to become a gymleader! I want to be a trainer! But you lied to me even when I told that I wanted to defeat the Pokemonmaster!"

"Misty..."

Misty jumped up and turned her back on him. "And here I thought that you wanted to see me succeed. While you actually just wanted to see my dreams crumble...do you even consider about how I feel?"

"I do..." Ash looked down at the ground. "I know I've lied about who I am, but I only did it to protect you!"

Misty's eyes widened. "Protect me?!" She turned around to face him. "I don't need protection!"

"Misty..."

"Just get out of my life!"

Misty pushed him out of the way and stormed off. Ash stayed behind with Pikachu. He wanted to go after her, but was suddenly stopped by Daisy.

"Ash Ketchum..." She glared at him. "Can we talk?"

* * *

Ash and Daisy sat down on the bench. Daisy seemed a bit more calm and looked at Ash.

"You're younger than the rumors say." Daisy whispered.

Ash chuckled a little. "Y-yeah...you can never trust this rumors and gossip..."

"Okay." Daisy sat up straight. "I'm gonna be straight forward. Why are you following my baby sister around?"

Ash shrugged. "She saved my life."

"No, but why? There is like nothing for you to get out of it. Why are you even trying?"

"I'm not trying anything. I just like having Misty as a friend. I know that I shouldn't have lied, but I only did so to protect her."

"Protect her?" Daisy's hard expression faded. "From who?"

Ash swallowed. "My father. He...is the boss of a criminal organization and he is not exactly a good man. If he...he already send three of his goons after us, but thank mew that they're dumb."

"Dumb?"

"They keep trying to steal our Pokemon with dumb inventions."

"Does Misty know?"

Ash shook his head. Daisy sighed and rummaged through her hair. She stared annoyed at Ash.

"She's your friend, right?"

"Yeah...?"

"Then, from now on you tell your friends everything. Do that and I will let Misty follow her dream."

Ash nodded and smiled a little. "Thank you! I'll make sure to be honest from now on..."

"Good..."

* * *

Meanwhile Misty was sitting at a nearby park. Brock had chased and slumbed down beside her.

"Phew..." Brock caught his breath. He looked at Misty who glared at the ground. "You can...run...really hard...even with Togepi in your arms."

"I hate him."

"Hm?"

Misty turned her head and looked at Brock. "Why did he lie to us?! I thought that he cared!"

"He does care..." Brock sighed. "Say Misty...why would he travel with us if he didn't care?"

"I don't know...to see my dreams crumble?"

"I don't think that he wants to see your dreams crumble..." Brock leaned back and looked up at the sky. "He must really want to protect us."

"I guess...but still, he shouldn't lie."

Brock smiled. "Are you still mad at him?"

"Kinda. I want to burn his head off, but I...I also want him to trust us."

"Ah, I see..." Brock stood up. "Then..." He turned around to face Misty. "Do you trust us too?"

* * *

Ash was walking down the street. Daisy told him that she would talk to Misty, but he knew that it wouldn't matter anymore. Misty was the most stubborn girl he knew. She wouldn't budge that easily.

"Pikachu..." Pikachu was sitting on his shoulder. He gently nudged against Ash's cheek.

"I'm gonna miss traveling with them..." Ash walked up to a road map. He looked it over. If he was going to travel alone, then he should pick a good route to follow. And he should choose a safe route. "Maybe I can go to Fushia city. If I learn one of my Pokemon the move 'surf' then I might be able to do it."

"I wouldn't do that. The water there is known to be dangerous."

Ash almost jumped at the voice. He turned around and saw Brock and Misty smiling at him.

"Misty! Brock!"

"Hey Ash." Misty said with a grin.

"Yo." Brock said.

"Togepprrrriii!" Togepi happily cried.

"W-what are you guys doing here?!" Ash asked stunned.

Misty walked up closer to him. She grabbed his hat and put it on her own head. "We're not leaving one of our own behind. Plus, what would I do without you in my team? You might be dumb and a liar, but you're still the Ash I knew."

"Did Daisy talk to you or something?"

Misty pulled the cap back. "Yeah. Something like that. Anyway, no more lies, remember?"

"Hey! That also counts for you!" Ash yelled with a red face. "And give me back my hat!"

Misty turned on her heels and sprinted off in the other direction.

"Only if you can catch me!" She yelled over her shoulder.

Ash groaned and he started to chase her. "I am a Pokemonmaster, of course, I can catch you!"

Brock stayed behind for a few seconds. He then shook his head and sighed with a smile.

"Such idiots...guys, don't leave me behind!"

The three of them ran down the road. Misty laughed as she could feel the wind rushing through her hair. Behind her were Ash and Brock, her best friends, and Pikachu. In her arms she held her little egg Pokemon who was always chirping happily at her side.

Misty felt free after all these years.

And she couldn't wait for the next adventure.

 _~~ THE END_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 07: Mermaid Misty and Guardian Ash

The sea was always cold.

But when she moved through it with her fin, she didn't feel it. It didn't feel ice cold or anything. It felt like a little cold breeze.

Misty was a mermaid. And not just a simple mermaid, no, she was the daughter of Poseidon and one of the princesses of the sea. Since she was the youngest she didn't have as much tasks as her older sisters, so she was free to roam around.

With her long, reddish hair, marine-blue eyes and blue fin she moved through the water.

"Misty, I have some good news!"

Her buddy Horsea swam up to her. Horsea had been at her side since she was little. It was one of her best friends...well, there was this Psyduck, but he was kinda...weird.

"What is it?" Misty asked a bit worried as they swam next to each other.

"Your boyfriend is waiting for you!"

"W-what?"

"We better get going before he leaves!"

"Good idea!"

Misty swam away with Horsea behind her.

* * *

After swimming for a bit they arrived at the cave.

The cave was something Misty discovered a while ago. It was't huge, but big enough for Misty to store her secret things that she found on the sea bottom. the cave had a small pond in it which was connected to the sea through which they swam.

Misty swam up to the surface. She saw a young man with brown pants, a blue upper wear, a blue hat, and a cape. She also noticed a sword in his holster and saw that a Pikachu was looking around as well.

The young man was opening an old music box Misty once found. It was almost completely broken.

Misty leaned with her arms on the edge and smile at him. "Sooooo, you are just going to touch my stuff from now on?"

The young man turned around. He blushed when he saw Misty and quickly put the music box back in its place. He then walked up to her and looked down at her with a grin. He kneeled down at her side and pulled her out of the water. Misty clumsily fell against his chest with a blush.

"A-Ash!" She yelled with her heart beating a little quicker. "Don't do that! I hate it!"

Ash chuckled. "Misty, I know that you actually love it." He pulled her closer to her chest.

"Don't read my thoughts, damn aura guardian."

Ash laughed. He was one of the Aura Guardians, people who could read minds and actions of other creatures, sense other creatures auras and protect their own aura for some reason.

"Sorry." Ash pulled her wet hair out of her face. "I just love you so much that I can't help it."

Misty looked up at him. "Yeah, right."

She moved forward and placed a kiss on his lips. Ash kissed her passionately back.

They both knew that this wasn't right. A human guardian and a mermaid in a relationship? People would laugh at them. Mermaids weren't supposed to fall in love with humans and aura guardians were supposed to be cold blooded.

Pikachu greeted Horsea with a smile. Horsea jumped up and down in the water as Pikachu tried to play with him.

Misty parted away from Ash with a smile. She looked at him with a blush.

"Ash...what should we do? I mean, I like you, but...you know that we can't..."

Ash pulled her in for another kiss. Misty eyes widened. She quickly pushed him away with a frown.

"Ash, dammit, I'm talking..."

He gave her another kiss. This time on her neck and Misty shivered as his cold lips touched her skin. At this rate he would give her a nosebleed.

"Ash...About...the...problem...with...my...dad...and...the...fact...that...you..., WILL YOU STOP IT?!"

Misty pushed him away, but managed to make her and Ash completely fall down on the ground. Now she was laying on the ground on top of Ash.

"Misty..." Ash could see that her aura became red. He also sensed that she was stressed. He might have went too far this time. "I'm sorry."

Misty looked up at him. She slammed with her tail and Ash shrieked. Her tail landed just between his legs.

Tears were pouring out of her eyes. Misty sniffed. "It's fine...I'm just worrying too much."

"Don't worry." Ash sat up again and he pulled Misty up into a sitting position. He wiped some tears of hers away and smiled at her. "I will make sure that our story has a happy ending."

"You better!" Misty said. She gave him a small slap on his chest. "Otherwise I shall release my wrath and powers unto you!"

"Try me."

"Maybe I will."

They both laughed again. Pikachu and Horsea looked on in amusement.

"Geez, we are the worst, aren't we?" Misty said laughing.

Ash chuckled. "Yeah...but we're the worst together...speaking of worst, shouldn't you get back to the water paradise?"

"You mean Cerulean...and maybe. Just give me a kiss first."

"But you just pushed me down because I kissed you."

"Yeah and I will do it again if you don't kiss me again."

Ash rolled his eyes. "Yes ma'am."

He kissed her gently. Misty closed her eyes and enjoyed the moment.

Their story might have a happy ending or not, but at least she always had the good memories to help her through anything.

 _~~ THE END_

 _Afterword: Pffft...and that was poke shipping week 2018! Some stories were prepared, a few others not...that's why this is a bit late. Anyhow, I hope you enjoyed. Maybe till next year!_

 _(By the way, for this chapter I decided to listen to 'under the sea', which led me to the Ateens, which led me to 'Can't fight the moonlight', which led me to 'Ch!pz', a dutch old popband, and now I'm cringing at the era of the 2000's...and now I have one of their songs stuck in my head :0 )_


End file.
